


Breathing Stardust

by theirblinggirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, In a way, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro and Keith have a very complicated relationship in this okay, also mentions of past Shiro/Keith, but its not talked about so you can just ignore it, but rating it as explicit just in case, ended up being Soft Porn With Feelings, masterfully eluded handjobs and buttsexes, not as explicit as you would like, overuse of space-themed metaphors, the nth Uni AU no one asked for, wanted to be pwp, you'd think the sex and the pining are mutually exclusive BUT THEY ARE NOT i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: If you asked Lance about Keith and the Thing between them, he'd tell you that it was casual, it was fun, it was friendly, and any banter between them could end up in either sex or days of not talking to each other which just made it all the more exciting. He'd also tell you that he was fine with this arrangement.Of course he would be lying, but you could never tell.(Alternatively: they are college students that can't figure out how to move past the "no strings" phase. Also, Lance learns that Keith has a kink. Actually Keith having a kink for rough sex is kind of the plot of this XD)





	Breathing Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> So ofc the AU is bigger than this, and there are a lot of things unexplained, but here's what you might want to know: they are in their 4th semester, and Shiro and Keith used to be The Campus Couple and still are super close after breaking up.  
> Also I made character boards for them: [Lance](https://specksofspacedust.tumblr.com/post/163242374327/nayoungnoona-uni-au-lance-so-im-actually-gonna) & [Keith](https://specksofspacedust.tumblr.com/post/163242395882/nayoungnoona-uni-au-keith-3)

The walk from the library to Keith’s place seemed to take forever, and while the conversation held most of Lance’s attention, he kept getting distracted – both by Keith walking leisurely next to him, arms swaying and brushing Lance’s every few steps, and by the fight they had a little earlier. While Lance admitted, to Keith and to himself that he went too far with the Shiro comment, he still felt like the whole fight had been mostly Keith’s fault. This time most definitely. He was absent-mindedly answering Keith’s questions and comments, when the other boy suddenly stopped walking and turned to Lance with this trademark shit-eating grin that tended to boil Lance’s brain in both the best and worst ways possible.

’Kinks are so weird, man’ Keith said, smiling, and Lance promptly chocked on his smoothie in surprise. ’ I mean, you can be fully okay with your own, but then there are people with a little bit different ones that you just don’t get, you know? Or something that just disturbs you.’

’...Yeah, weird’ Lance finally managed to squeeze out, blinking a little faster in confusion but trying very hard to keep his face straight. ’I don’t really think about it that much, I guess?’ he continued, searching Keith’s face for any signs to tell him what the genuine fuck was going on. ’Wait a second...’ he muttered, his brows flying all the way up to his hairline. ’Does this mean you have one too, Keith? A kink? Oh well now you _have to_ tell me...’

He must have seen it coming, but Keith’s cheeks still immediately turned the lightest shade of pink at that, almost invisible if you didn’t know where to look. The grin was gone, his voice faltering for a second, and Lance really wanted to scream a little because what was he expecting if he brought something like this up?

’ I don’t... really know’ with that, he started walking again, carefully not looking at Lance until he elbowed Keith in the side. ’I don’t have crazy kinks, okay? That’s, like, your thing. I just... like some stuff, I guess...’ he kept on blabbering, and Lance really couldn’t fathom the lack of vocabulary this guy had for someone that hung out with both Allura and Shiro so much.

’Okay. What are the non-crazy ones then?’ Lance asked, genuine curiosity ebbing its way into his teasing voice. All his attention was back on Keith again, half praying that he said something weirdly stupid that Lance could make fun of, and half expecting to be turned on by the answer so much he’d literally not be able to wait until they finally got to Keith’s place.

’We are... kind of on a crowded street right now, but...’

’Oh come on, I’m not saying show me, just tell me’ Lance cooed, desperately clinging onto his best teasing voice, trying not to betray the burning need – to know, and also to push Keith up against the next wiry tree and kiss him senseless just for being unintentionally cute. ’Literally no one is listening to us’

’I... I guess I like it, uh, rough?’ Keith was decidedly embarrassed now, and Lance admired his determination that drove him to tell Lance anyways, unwilling to let Lance win and admit that he couldn’t say it out loud. ’ Like. Grabbing. And hair, uhh, pulling. All that stuff. Not, like, BDSM and all that, just... a decent amount of rough?’ he kept going, turning more red by the second, but Lance saw how his eyes started to glint with something more than determination. Keith was getting turned on. In the middle of the street. By him telling Lance that he liked rough sex. Lance’s brain was seconds away from complete shut-down.

Of course he knew some of it. He’s noticed the sounds Keith made when Lance accidentally pulled his hair or pressed his fingers a little stronger into his skin, but he never gave it much thought until this, quite surprising, revelation. This, however, this was going to change things... Lance didn’t know how, but he would most definitely try, and the thought filled him with aroused excitement so full he almost grabbed Keith’s hand and started to run ahead. Just about, before he remembered that they weren’t meant to be holding hands. So instead he caught up to Keith, leaning as close as he could get while keeping up the pace, and whispered. ’I don’t know how rough is “a decent amount of rough”, but why don’t you show me once we finally get to your place...’

~~~

The door of Keith’s room closed behind them with a soft thud, but Lance was, once again, too deep in his head to register the sound. He’d never been over at Keith’s place before, and as much as he didn’t even think about that before, now that he was here it suddenly started to bother him. Why was it always Keith that came to him...?

The room they stepped in was spacious because it was sparsely furnished, and everything seemed to have its carefully and tactically chosen place, just as Lance expected from Keith. His walls, however, were covered in large sheets of what looked like complicated calculations of wavelengths and galactic distances, sky charts and breath-taking photographs, prints and posters of all sorts of celestial bodies and cosmic sceneries.

’I thought you said you were gonna push me up against the wall as soon as we’re in...’ Keith cleared his throat, faking nonchalance, and he was suddenly all over Lance, doing just that, pressing him against the door, hands everywhere and mouth hot on his ear. He licked a long line, down from the shell of his ear to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, before looking up, but when he saw Lance’s face, he went completely still, the hands that were sneaking underneath Lance’s shirt falling to his hips softly.

’What’s wrong, Lance?’ His voice was suddenly soft, too, and his eyes sparked with something akin to concern. A hard and heavy feeling settled in Lance’s stomach at such a genuine express of affection, and he grabbed Keith’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. He wasn’t going to let this... whatever it was, that they were doing, go there. He wasn’t going to let his head get the better of him and ruin a perfectly working whatever-it-was just because a wave of insecurity hit him. He’s promised Keith a whole lot of things he was going to do to him once they were behind closed doors, and he let his body respond to that thought, taking the reins from his brain.

’Apparently your flirting on the way here was distracting enough to distract me from yourself’ he smirked, pushing out everything that wasn’t Keith’s glistening lips and darkening eyes and lean body flush against his own. ’But I don’t forget the promises I make. About fucking you against the wall. And the other things too’

Keith didn’t look entirely convinced and he made a half-hearted attempt to pull away, and Lance  felt a wave of affection wash over him at the thought of Keith dropping sex to talk about his feelings instead... Affection that had no place in this whatever-it-was, between them. Because whatever it was, it wasn’t about affection. It was about sudden changes of mood, going from making out to shouting at each other in the span of a minute, it was about trying to one-up each other in almost every way possible, it was about getting onto each other’s nerves, hating the way Keith was acting like they were merely classmates in front of others and Lance desperately trying to make Keith snap at him for blatantly fake-flirting his way through his classes. About grabbing and pulling each other into the bathrooms for a blowjob and then not talking to each other for a day afterwards, about Keith throwing his hands in the air with an annoyed huff and storming out of the library in the middle of a group project meeting, just because Lance cracked a joke he found distasteful, and Lance trying his best to joke about the things that mattered the most to Keith. It was Keith bringing him smoothies half an hour later, and sitting down next to him without a word, sliding his hand onto his knee. It was Lance mouthing ’I think I’m falling in love’ into the back of Keith’s neck, making sure he was far too gone to notice. It was Lance staring at his door and listening to the fading echoes of it being slammed closed, biting his lip and taking deep breaths, repeating ’I’m so sorry’ and ’Yeah you better get the fuck away from me’ in his head while Keith stormed across the dorms to fall through Shiro’s door... It was Lance being third best in a non-relationship of two people and alternating between being fucking grateful and fucking mad about it.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t Keith worried about Lance’s peace of mind after a half-hour walk filled with the filthiest promises one can make while on a moderately crowded street. So Lance grabbed Keith’s T-shirt and turned them around in one swift move, pressing into Keith and relishing the way he melted under his lips, going pliant in a matter of seconds. This, at least, Lance excelled at.

’I’m gonna make you come standing up first, then I’m taking you to the bed so you can show me how rough is rough enough, like you said before’ Lance growled into Keith’s mouth, and Keith keened, his legs wobbling for a moment before he lifted one impatiently to Lance’s waist. Lance grinned, pulling apart long enough to grab both of Keith’s thighs, hoisting him up and grabbing his ass firmly and almost falling over at how firm it felt under his touch, and how quick Keith wrapped his legs around his waist to support himself. He wished  he’d had the foresight to get rid of Keith’s pants first, but he wasn’t about to let him down now, not when Keith was making little huffs and barely audible moans into Lance’s mouth before sucking on his tongue. They were almost the hottest sounds Lance’s ever heard in his life. He lifted one hand up to Keith’s hair, and pulled gently – the sound Keith made at that was, in fact, the hottest sound in the universe. Lance allowed himself a second to marvel at the thought that someone like Keith, someone as impeccable at everything, someone as gorgeous and smart and untouchable, let Lance touch him like this, let Lance hear him coming apart at the seams. Then, he pushed his tongue deeper into the open-mouthed kiss until they both struggled for breath and Keith started to wriggle a little, seeking friction against Lance’s pelvis. Lance’s body echoed that sentiment – there were way too many layers of clothes between them and while he could still feel Keith hard and wanting in his pants, it wasn’t nearly enough. But he was going to keep his word, and he was going to make Keith so far gone like no one ever has before. Or, at least, he was going to try, although he doubted he was an actual match to a certain someone....

The thought of Keith’s not-so-ex broke a dam in Lance, and he let go of Keith’s hair, pulling back slightly to see the boy’s face as he pulled down his zipper and reached into his briefs in one, slightly messy motion, grabbing him and squeezing harder than he normally would, only to see Keith choke back a broken cry and throw his head back against the wall. He let one of Keith’s legs down so he didn’t have to hold the boy up as he kept stroking, head filled with the scent and the friction and the warmth of his skin and the filthiness of the string of curses rolling off Keith’s lips, unstoppable.

This was safe, this was familiar and risk-free. A hurried handjob propped up against a wall, Keith grabbing onto Lance’s wrist to guide him just so and Lance swatting his hand away in frustration, biting down on his lip in retaliation for not letting him fucking do it his way. Like he didn’t fucking know how to reduce Keith to a swearing, panting mess that could do nothing but hold onto Lance’s shirt for dear life while Lance kept telling him how easy he was to please, and how it was going to get even better soon. He could tell that Keith wanted to return the favor, that he wanted to touch Lance too and while usually he would let him – usually he would die to have Keith’s hands on his skin or shoved down his pants, this time he wanted to keep his head straight, so he pushed him away a few times before Keith got the signal.

It may have been the anticipation of what Lance’s promised, because Keith was biting his lips and shutting his eyes tight and coming way too soon, with Lance pressing him up against the wall and grinning victoriously into his collar. He let him catch his breath, bringing his clean hand up to pet his hair rather gently, pressing small kisses against his neck when Keith threw his head back against the wall with a painful thump. Then, after he was positive that Keith could stand on his own legs again, mainly because Keith himself told him so, he took a step away, wiping his hand on his shirt and pulling it over his head to toss at the feet of the bed. He didn’t miss the hungry stare that Keith ran up and down his torso, but he was far too excited, and maybe a tad bit nervous, to brag about it this time.

~~~

’I just... Okay I still don’t know how to explain it’ Keith muttered, casting his eyes down and very deliberately not looking at Lance’s face. Which, Lance was pretty used to in public spaces, but not behind closed doors. As shy and fluttered as Keith could get if other people were around, even if they very obviously weren’t within earshot, he was usually quite open and vocal once they were alone, and Lance found that particularly endearing.

They were laying across Keith’s bed now, both of them shirtless but just about tired of lazy making out, Lance still pretty fucking hard in his pants but completely okay with ignoring it in favor of bringing up the topic from earlier again. He propped himself up on an elbow next to Keith, studying his face for a long moment, trying to decide if this was where the limits were, if he should drop it or keep pushing. He wanted to keep pushing, and Keith, well, it was supposed to be Keith’s kink anyways.

’How about this, you could just... tell me to stop? If it gets too much?’ He asked hesitantly, reaching down to caress Keith’s face. He could do this. This was what Keith wanted, and while it certainly wasn’t Lance’s style, he could feel the curious arousal bubbling up in his gut. He wanted to make Keith feel good, but maybe he also wanted to see what he would be like, if he really, completely let go. If he even could. Because here was the thing: Lance’s always prided himself in being a considerate, careful lover. Passionate, yes, but also caring and thoughtful and gentle. His thing was butterfly-kisses across the face, coaxing and reassuring hands running all across the torso, sweet nothings and heartfelt confessions whispered into the ear as he held trembling hips, slow thrust held out long as possible, rolling into each other in languid movements. Seconds stretching into minutes stretching into hours of steady, unhurried lovemaking until they were so lost in each other that time stopped and the world shrank down to the single point of two bodies entangled in the sheets.

But then Keith came along, and Lance found himself pulled into empty bathroom stalls, or shouting at each other across the hallway, faces flush with anger and fists shaking until one of them snapped and they were all over each other in a heartbeat, hurried and wanton and hungry, so, so hungry. Lance tried his best to show Keith how he didn’t mean any of it, the insults and the competition and the aggravation. He tried to express that he actually cared, against his better judgment, that his temper and boiling blood may have gotten the best of him because for some reason Keith always managed to drive him up the fucking wall with his nonchalance, but he wasn’t actually angry with him any more than he was with himself. He tried to kiss Keith slow and deep, pet his hair and tell him how beautiful he was, how his eyes were jewels and his skin was silk, how the curve of his neck was carved marble and his voice rough velvet, how unfair, yet unbelievable it was that Lance could have him, even if just for moments, in his bed and in his arms and in his life. He knew he could never tell that part to Keith, because that would either start another fight or drive him away altogether, he knew that this whatever-it-was meant something else for Keith, something fun and exhilarating and easy. Sometimes fighting Keith was like an aphrodisiac, an extreme foreplay – and sometimes it drove them apart for days.

But in the end Lance always came around and Keith always won, because there was no way, no alternate dimension where Lance was an actual match to the other boy, where he could beat him, be it grades or driving or stubbornness or resisting each other... Lance would just never be good enough. Keith must have known this, too, and while Lance appreciated how he never actually compared them, never actually got competitive until Lance brought it up, he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Keith didn’t even think it. He simply didn’t need to fight it out, like Lance did, because he knew he’d come out on top, and Lance hated him a little for that. Hated how he had to put in all that effort to reach up to Keith’s level while the other didn’t, hated how insecure he felt, and most of all, hated how none of it was Keith’s fault.

But now, now he had another chance to prove himself. He felt slightly out of his domain, but Keith asked for this, and Lance desperately wanted to give him everything he could and prove to himself that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t a lost cause, that he could, and would, one day, be good enough. So when Keith looked up from under his damp, dark fringe questioningly, as if he was about to backtrack the whole thing and tell Lance to just forget it, he slid his hand from his face up into his hair, and pulled, just strong enough to make him turn his head so Lance could lean down and sink his teeth into Keith’s neck gently.

He sucked and nibbled at the tender skin and the whimper that broke free from Keith’s lips made Lance dizzy. An idea half-formed in his head, and he kept sucking the same spot until a bruise started to bloom, tainting Keith’s spotless skin, screaming ’I was here’. Lance briefly wondered if this was okay, but Keith didn’t tell him to stop, so he kept going down his neck and moved onto his collarbone. He might’ve told Lance to get rough but he didn’t say to go fast, so Lance took his sweet time sucking hickeys all over him while Keith’s mewling got louder and louder. When Lance finally looked up, propped up on one elbow and draped over Keith, his breath hitched at the sight of the other boy, pliant and already so gone under him. He was the single most beautiful thing Lance’s ever seen, and he wanted desperately to tell him so, but instead he just smirked and said, ’So this is what you like, huh.’

’Shut up’ Keith answered, but there was no conviction in his voice this time, and Lance’s grin grew wider, his eyes darkening rapidly. He pressed a finger into one of the bruises and Keith’s eyes lit up with arousal - but his lips remained stubbornly pressed together.

’I will,’ Lance mused, dragging the same finger down Keith’s torso teasingly, leaving a faint red mark with his nail. ’I’ll shut up, but you have to talk to me, Keith. You said you’d tell me what you want...’

’That’s the whole point, that I... that you do whatever’ Keith muttered, not quite meeting Lance’s eyes. A flush crept up his cheeks, and in that moment Lance finally, finally understood. Keith might’ve said he liked the roughness, but what he actually wanted was to give up control. Keith, top of every class, always holding his life together and excelling at anything he tried, independent since his teens Keith just wanted to let go. To not have to hold everything in his hands, to depend on someone else in the only way his stubbornness and pride would let him. And Lance thought he finally understood a little more of what Keith’s deal with Shiro was, but he forced that thought out of his head as soon as it came, because he wasn’t going to let his time with Keith be tainted by the mysterious ways Shiro and Keith belonged together.  So he closed his eyes, taking in the damp smell of sex and the underlining faint scent of Keith with a deep breath, before he crashed down on Keith’s mouth hard, kissing the confused downward quirk of his lips away. He stopped thinking and started kissing him in earnest, and, for the first time since they’ve been not-quite-together, he allowed himself to stop giving and start to _take._ He took Keith’s breath, swallowed the small whimpers, claimed his mouth with his tongue until their teeth were knocking together but Lance didn’t stop even at the faint taste of blood as a cut opened up on someone’s lip. He groped and clawed at Keith’s sides franctically, and only when the other boy lifted his hands to touch him back did he break the kiss to grab Keith’s wrists and pin them up above his head.

’No’ His voice came out lower than usual, and Keith struggled briefly, not quite trying to get free, more like testing his limits. When Lance didn’t let go, he shuddered visibly, the embarrassed flush of his cheeks replaced by the deeper shade of arousal.

Lance shifted his weight and pulled both of Keith’s wrists together to hold them down with one hand, telling him once more not to move. It didn’t surprise him as much as he thought it would when Keith actually stopped squirming altogether, settling for heavy, impatient panting instead. Under any other circumstances, Keith would have never just done what anyone, what Lance told him to. He’d up and do the exact opposite just out of spite, but this time, he nodded and tried to still his breathing, looking up into Lance’s eyes with so much want and open trust that Lance almost fell out of character and just told him what he’s been itching to say for weeks now. Then Keith’s tongue darted out to wet his own lips before he briefly bit down on his swollen lower lip and Lance truly fucking lost it. He should never have told Keith about own his kink for biting. A quiet growl escaped his throat before he reached down and all but tore Keith’s pants down, his other hand still holding up Keith’s wrists best as he could. He reluctantly let go just long enough to get rid of his own stupid jeans and underwear, which he should’ve done long ago, and then leaned down to kiss Keith briefly before grabbing him without any warning. Keith’s eyes went round and he downright _moaned_ at the sudden contact. Somehow he was already hard again, and Lance would’ve envied his stamina if he weren’t so preoccupied with wanting to do multiple things at once, like cover the rest of Keith’s flushed skin in the most obnoxious hickeys, kissing him without touching him until he cried his name, but also jerk him off right away. He settled for kissing and licking Keith’s neck, biting at his earlobe gently while he moved his hand is short, not-quite-enough strokes, reveling in the way Keith was trembling and losing the remnants of his cool. But he was still holding out, Lance could see it in the way his shoulders tensed and the tendons of his neck were trembling. He was letting Lance manhandle him, he was enjoying the blunt fingernails against the goose bumps on his thighs and the hand holding his hip down so he wouldn’t start thrusting up into Lance’s hand – but all the while, he was paying attention, he was alert, he was making an effort.

So Lance let him go against his better judgment, and when Keith frowned questioningly, he only raised his brow; smacking Keith’s reaching hand away playfully and actually reveling in the light-hearted eye-roll that it earned him.

’Lube’ he said, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice, but it trembled slightly nonetheless. ’Bottom drawer’ came the answer, and Lance stumbled in his hurry to reach the nightstand and grab the bottle. Then he was back above Keith and between his spread legs again, kissing him slow and deep, before he rose up just high enough to look into his eyes and whisper against his lips. ’Let go, Keith’ he said, voice throaty and rumbling, and Keith’s eyes went round, irises blown both at Lance’s finger and his words. ’Just let it all go for me...’

Soon Keith was shuddering with eagerness and looking at Lance in that painfully open, adoring way that made his eyes haze over and his mouth fell open in a silent whisper of Lance’s name, and Lance couldn’t take it anymore. Here Keith lay, on his back, his pale skin burning up and sweaty and covered in fresh bite-marks, and there was no more tension, no more fight in his limbs. He was simply splayed out underneath Lance, holding his hands back up above his head obediently, though his fingers twitched from time to time, craving to reach out and grab onto Lance. But he never did, he kept them in place because Lance told him so, he held his hips still and gave in to the quickening flicks of Lance’s wrist and the fingers coaxing into him, baring himself in front of Lance’s eyes, just his eyes, and he was beautiful and ethereal even like this, graceful and the embodiment of perfection, long limbs and slim waist and faint abs and quietly sinful moans. Lance’s mind was breaking, his heart was crumbling and he snapped.

He grabbed Keith by his hips and turned him over, chocking on an impatient whimper at the sight of Keith on his stomach, and then on his hands and knees, still letting go, still giving himself up and over, still shaking with want and need but waiting, waiting for Lance to move first. He had to bend down, had to press the softest of kisses to the nape of Keith’s neck, needed to caress down his spine and tell him how utterly gorgeous he was, but then Keith breathed ’please’ in the most broken, most wanton voice and Lance was back up in an instant. There was no more thinking, no more holding back—not his words that spilled all over his lips, breathless ’oh God’s and ’you, Keith, you’s, ’you will be the death of me’s and ’I want you so bad’s and ’I have you now’s. He didn’t know if Keith heard him, he didn’t care, not when he was finally, finally inside him, not when a universe of stars was dancing and exploding in front of his eyes, mirroring the posters scattered along Keith’s walls. They were making him dizzy, all those burning suns, bright nebulas and soaring asteroids, they were swirling in his head. Lance wasn’t in Keith’s bed anymore, he was nowhere and everywhere at once, holding onto Keith’s waist with one hand, burying the other in his long, long, smooth, smooth hair, fingernails leaving more marks as the universe was spinning, spinning. They were losing themselves but never losing each other, breathing in stardust and breathing out galaxies. Lance never slowed down, never let Keith fall – a feral fear overtook him that if he let go now, if he stopped, if he didn’t devour this one insignificant yet eternal, exact moment in all of time, he’d never have Keith again.

Keith was louder now, gripping the sheets and whimpering every time Lance’s hips snapped against him, powerful and hard and sharp, he kept repeating his name and Lance wished he would stop and also that he’d never say anything but his name again. They weren’t going to last very long, not with Keith surrendering all of his self-control and Lance abandoning all of his hesitation, not with the pace he was going, not with him pulling at Keith’s hair one last time and then urging him upwards by the back of his neck until his back was flush against Lance’s chest. Lance’s hand, the one not holding Keith up strong and secure and steady, slipped down between Keith’s legs again.

Keith came only seconds after that, and Lance felt him slumping against his chest, but he kept his hold, pressing soothing kisses and absent-minded compliments against his ear, neck, shoulder, slowing down just a little but not stopping, never stopping until he was also gone, biting into Keith’s shoulder to muffle the cry that escaped his throat.

They collapsed onto the bed, limbs tangled and dripping with sweat, bodies spent and minds slowly drifting down from the stratosphere. Keith was still trembling, just the slightest, but he was smiling and content and happy as he snuggled up against Lance, completely careless of the mess they made and how uncomfortable that was going to get soon. Lance had the presence of mind to reach out and grab his T-shirt, wiping himself, and then, in a bout of affection, Keith too, though he’s never done that before. They never really cuddled like this before, not right after sex, not before clean-up and showers. Not this peaceful and simple and comfy, and Lance was afraid that Keith would hear the crazy fluttering of his heart with his head on Lance’s chest like that – he would hear and then he would know and then the moment would be broken and over.

But even if he did hear, Keith never said anything about it. He just kept smiling, which made his entire face soften and his features painfully young and human- something that people rarely got to see. he smiled and nuzzled Lance’s neck and kissed him back when Lance tugged him up a little, and he whispered ’That’s something like what I meant, yeah’, and he wasn’t letting go of Lance. They lay in bed, half asleep, but they were also drifting aimlessly, past worries and life and Earth, past countless moons and planets and galaxies, no one but them in the entire universe, breathing in each other, breathing out stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks and cookies if you've made it this far!! <333 Comments and kudos are much-much-much-much appreciated, in fact people like me thrive off them :D
> 
> If you feel like talking about the thing or just screaming abt voltron in general, come hit me up on tumblr: specksofspacedust
> 
> Also shoutout to the light of my life for making up this AU with me :*****


End file.
